Just Tell Her
by EmpressOfFlight
Summary: Numbuh 2, the lovestruck aviator, contemplates on whether or not he should admit his feelings to a special someone... (note: This is a TND story)


Paste your document

It was a cool, cloudy kind of day, when Numbuh 2 went to work on some blueprints for a plane he was hoping to invent. He laid out the paper and grabbed a pencil, ready for the brainstorming to come in. However, after about an hour or so, he sighed with frustration and hopped off his chair. As he went towards the kitchen to get a snack, he saw HER there. Her raven black hair tied into a long braid gently cascaded down her back. Her chocolate colored eyes sparkled in the light. Her lips, so plump. And her voice sounded like an angel's.

"Numbuh 2? Why are you lookin' at numbuh 5 like that?" she said.

The gazing boy snapped back to reality. "Uh...n-no reason..." he muttered, feeling his cheeks burn.

The girl raised an eyebrow but just shrugged and went into a nearby room, leaving the lovestruck Numbuh 2 to watch her dreamily as she walked away. When she was out of sight, he grumbled and kicked the wall gently. It was then that his best friend and team mate, Numbuh 4, came in. He threw himself on a nearby couch and grabbed the TV remote.

"Hey, Numbuh 2," he said, turning on the television. "Wanna watch Wrestle Mania Marathon with me?"

Numbuh 2 shrugged casually "Eh, okay. Got nothin' better to do. " He joined his friend on the couch.

For a while, they said nothing, but then Wally spoke up. "So when are ya gonna tell her?"

Hoagie jumped. "Wha-what?! Tell who what?!"

Numbuh 4 rolled his eyes. "Quit playin' stupid. You know who and what I'm talking about."

Hoagie sighed in defeat. "I don't know. Maybe I just...won't, ya know? Don't want to screw up an awesome friendship."

"Seriously, dude? I used think the same thing about Kuki but then you and Abby preached to me on how I should tell her how I felt. So I did, and look! We've been going out for like a year now. So why can't YOU tell HER?" he pointed his thumb to Numbuh 5's room.

Hoagie stood up. "Look I told you why. It could destroy our friendship. Sorry, but I'm not risking that."

Wally sighed and muted the TV "Alright. Fine. But when she gets a boyfriend, don't come whining to me abou it, man. I don't wanna hear it." He turned the volume back up on the television and went back to watching the show.

"Yeah, whatever." Numbuh 2 grumbled as he went to his room. He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand and pulled off his aviators cap with the other. He placed on his writing desk then went across the room and flipped a switch. The giant metal doors in his room a.k.a hangar rolled up revealing a beautiful nighttime sky. He sat down and stared at it's beauty, deep in thought.

Many things went on in his mind. Things like if he should tell her how he feel, if she felt the same, and if they'd ever have something. He let out a long sigh and fiddled with his thumbs. He didn't know exactly how long he felt this way for Abby but he did know that it was for a while. Since they were kids, maybe? He remembered all the times he tried to make her laugh with his jokes (which were pretty lame at times), all the awesome adventures they had together, and how they always had each other's back...

"Yo, Fly Boy." Hoagie's deep thinking was interrupted by the very person that was on his mind. The girl adjusted her cap as she sat down beside him. The boy felt his heart race and his hands get shaky. He gulped.

"Hey, Numbuh 5. What're you doing up here?" he asked, as cooly as possible.

She shrugged. "Got bored. Wanted to hang with someone."

"What about Numbuh 3 or 4?" Almost instantly after he said that, Numbuh 2 wanted to kick himself for sounding so rude. Surprisingly though, Abby just chuckeld.

"Just checked on them a second ago. They were busy havin' a make-out session. Numbuh 5 ain't wanting to see that." She layed back. "Besides, I'd rather hang with ya anyway."

"R-really?"

"Sure. Kuki's nice 'n all but she can be a bit too bubbly at time. Not to mention that she talks about Numbuh 4 all da time. And all Numbuh 4 would wanna do is watch wrestling or play those dumb video games." She lightly punched him in the shoulder. "You are way more mellow. Well, when ya ain't stutterin' and fidgetin' like crazy." She smiled at him.

For the second time that night, he felt his cheeks burn. "Uh, thanks. You pretty cool, too."

For a while, nothing was said between the two. Finally, Hoagie spoke up. "Hey Abby...can I ask ya somethin'?"

The dark-skinned girl looked up at him, right into his eyes. "Sure. Hit me."

"Well there's this...girl." No sooner then he said this, did Abby feel a small pang of jealousy in her chest and bite down on her lip. Luckily, Numbuh 2 didn't see this as he continued on. "And I like her... a lot. But the thing is, I'm afraid that if I tell her how I feel, it'll ruin our friendship. What should I do?"

Numbuh 5 didn't say anything for a moment, trying to give him a right and logical answer instead of one based off her feelings. She sighed heavily. "Numbuh 5 thinks you should tell her. Maybe she'll feel the same way."

"Yeah, but what if she doesn't?"

"Well," Abby sat up now, her eyes fixed on Hoagie's. "At least you spoke your mind. And besides, if you two are really great friends, then nothing should be ruined between you two."

This made the teen aviator smile. "Thanks, Abby. Your the best."

"Yeah, yeah." she waved her hand at him, dimissively. "Whatever. I'm beat. I'm gonna get some to y-"

Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her in a firm yet loving embrace. She blushed.

"Uh, Numbuh 2. What are you doin'?"

He squeezed her then let go, letting his hands slide onto her shoulders. "Numbuh 5, I gotta tell ya something. I...well the thing is...you see." He pulled away and looked down. He exhaled deeply. "Well, um, ya know that girl I was talking about?"

Abby nodded, confused by his behavior. "Yeah."

"Right. Well, er, that girl...is you."

here...


End file.
